A Titans Thanksgiving
by Addicted2Books13
Summary: Starfire prepares a surprise for the Titans that they will never forget.


The Tower was silent this morning, Starfire walked down the hall to the Monitor Room and walked up to the windows to watch the sunrise, and everything was so blissful she couldn't explain it. Robin had told her about today but only briefly, he told her how today was the day of giving thanks. Thanksgiving to be exact, she wanted to ask Robin what he was most thankful for but he left her before she could ask. So she sat there wondering, Robin told her about how his mom would cook a large feast with the most delicious Turkey he'd ever taste for the entire circus, and they would say thanks for everything they had. Starfire knew that she was thankful that Robin shared that memory with her considering she was one of the few that new of his past life, of his life with Bruce Wayne, of his alter ego, the man he had left behind years ago, the man called Richard Grayson. Suddenly an idea popped up in her head and she started to scramble, she stared at the clock, 4 o'clock… She ran for the phone and started to call every single titan she knew and for those she couldn't reach she flew at the speed of light to visit. When she returned she jetted over to the Supermarket and after brush up with a Bag Lady she required at Turkey and supplies. When Starfire got back she snuck into Robin's room went through some of his stuff only to find Robin's mothers recipes and found her turkey recipe along with others in a small box crammed with small note cards with words filled from top to bottom. She then ushered out of the room and ran to Cyborg's room, he found in Cyborg's stuff a recipe box like Robin, Cyborg had lost his parents in a car crash which had almost killed him. She pulled out a recipe for Mashed Potatoes and Gravy. She sprinted over to BB's room and found a recipe for sweet corn that was boiled in butter for a delightful taste, she almost squealed in joy at this Thanksgiving. She then ran over to Raven's room, she really didn't expect to find anything but to her surprise buried in the far back of Raven's closet was a recipe for Vegetable Soup.

That entire time Starfire couldn't believe that she didn't wake anyone up but she knew that everyone had gone to bed late that night and Beast Boy made the mistake of accidently spilling Raven's sleeping draft into everyone's drink except for Starfire's so fact was that they probably weren't going to wake up anytime soon. She ran into the kitchen and did the first thing first get the Turkey, she worked out he temperatures and would repeatedly turn to tend to it. After the turkey was in the oven she started to do the Mashed Potatoes. Starfire soon came to a halt in response to a sudden jolt of boredom, she then had an idea, she ran to her room and brought back her stereo and turned on her mixed CD robin and her made of their favorite songs. She listened to "Put You in a Song" by Keith Urban numerous times.

**Well here you come again and you're lookin' so fine  
You don't notice me but it's alright  
I'm just a guy who wishes that I could be your man someday  
Yeah a picture paints a thousand words it's true  
But it's still not enough for how I feel about you  
I wanna put you in a melody, I gotta set you to a groove**

She danced around the kitchen as she finished the potatoes and started the sweet corn and Veggie Soup. She danced and cooks sometimes singing along to the song.

**I wanna put you in my car and drive  
And turn you up loud, roll down all the windows and shout it out  
I love this girl oh  
If I could press play, repeat how happy I'd be  
Wherever I'd go I'd have you there with me  
You'd be right where you belong  
I wanna put you in a song, oh oh oh  
Well I'd sing about your smile and your pretty blue eyes  
The way your hair shimmers in the sunlight  
It'd be so easy I'd just write it from my heart  
'Cause I gotta tell the world what you mean to me  
Wrap you up in a melody so you'll be  
Stuck in my head all day  
'Cause you're already there anyway, yes you are**

Starfire had finished everything with the cooking but still had everything else to do. She flew down to the basement and brought up 3 large table and stored the couch and the game station down there. She laid out the table cloth she had bought and placed the china across the tables, and placed 3 candelabra's on each table, she lit them and then went to work. She made origami symbols for each other her friends. A red robin for Robin, a dark blue raven for Raven, a green cat for Beast Boy, a model of the T-Car for Cyborg, a fish for Aqualad, an arrow for Speedy, a plus and minus for mas y menos, a bee for Bumble Bee, a guitar for Jericho, a crystal for Kole, and a small caveman for G'nark. She made a horn for Herald, a red fist for Argent, a yellow panther for Pantha, a lightning bolt for Kid Flash and a pink cat eye for Jinx, a red star for Red Star, a cloud and lighting, for Thunder and Lightning, and fire for Hot Spot. Though before all this she made sure to seal the doors closed because she knew her friends would be awaking soon and she didn't want the surprise to be ruined.

**I wanna put you in my car and drive  
And turn you up loud, roll down all the windows and shout it out  
I love this girl  
If I could press play, repeat how happy I'd be  
Wherever I'd go I'd have you there with me  
You'd be right where you belong  
I wanna put you in a song  
And if I get it right everybody'd be singing along yeah  
And when they see you on the street they'll say  
Hey ain't you the girl in that song**

Robin started to awake around noon when Starfire was halfway though her preparations, he heard the music coming from the Monitor Room and decided to investigate. He soon met Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy standing outside the door looking puzzled.

"Robin, good you're here we were about to come and get you! The door must've malfunctioned and Star's trapped inside with the music blaring, she can't even hear us!" Cyborg practically yelled.

"Did you try the exterior exits?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, dude, it was one of the first things we did!" Beast Boy said.

"Cyborg go down to your room and try to access the Towers main controls and set the doors back to manual."

Cyborg nodded and took off.

"What are we supposed to do?" BB asked.

"Wait…" Raven said simply.

**I wanna put you in my car and drive  
And turn you up loud, roll down all the windows and shout it out  
I'm in love with this girl  
Yeah if I could press play, rewind a couple million times  
Imagine for a moment that you're all mine  
Every night I'd drive you home  
If I could put you in a  
Let me put you in a song  
Let me put you in a song  
Oh a pretty little song about you baby**

Starfire watched as her friends started to show and she snuck them into the Tower past her friends who waited patiently for Cyborg who had returned saying that it had been locked from the inside and most of the main controls were inside. Everyone started to sit down and Starfire made the final preparations by lighting the candelabra's, and placing all the food on the on the table. Starfire then allowed the door to open and stood there in the center of the room her friends all seated and waiting for the remaining Titans to arrive.

"Welcome friends!" She squealed and ran to hug her friends.

"Star…"Cyborg said marveling at the banquet in front of him licking his chops while staring at that Turkey.

"No way!" Beast Boy said looking at Raven who was shocked.

"I smell my mom's Vegetable Soup. Starfire you went into my room!" Raven said trying to sound outraged but simply couldn't by the gesture.

"Robin told me of the day of giving thanks, I just want you all to know how Thankful I am by sharing a meal together!"

"Starfire, you're… I love you Starfire." Robin said kissing her. She giggled afterwards and they went to sit down.

After saying grace per Cyborg's request, Robin stood up and said a few words.

"I think we all owe this moment to one special person here with us today. If you think about it without her there probably wouldn't be any Titans, and we all would be at home wishing that we were with our families this afternoon. Well if I am thankful for one thing in my life, it's Starfire." Robin said, they raised their glasses and clanged them together.

"Cheers!" Everyone shouted with laughs and hoots!

Everyone dug in and faces a lit with joy in the tastes of the past. At first they were all wary of Starfire's cooking but now… they wondered if it was only because she was cooking her home's food.

"Star… My mom's recipe?" Robin asked.

"Yes I do hope you do not mind…" She said blushing.

"No I don't mind, it's delicious Star it reminds me of home."

"Ditto!" Cyborg said through a mouth full of food.

"Raven, I'm surprised most of your mother's recipe's were vegetable based."

"Well, that's simple Starfire, my mother and I, were vegetarians…" She said shrugging off the fact.

BB's eyes bugged and his eyes started to water, everyone looked at him and could almost see the invisible little hearts floating around his head.

"But you never tried any of my tofu?" BB said.

"I don't eat fake meat…" She said simply.

Hours passed as they all talked and shared, it eventually became so late that everyone retired to rooms across the Tower. Soon all that was left was Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and BB cleaning up some of the mess. When they had finished they were all about to leave the room when Cyborg suddenly cried out.

"Hey! Starfire what'd ya do with my couch!"

"And the Game Station, where's my baby!" BB squealed.

Starfire and Robin just laughed and Raven shook her head as they all walked out of the room for bed the door shutting closed behind them.

It was a nice Titans Thanksgiving.


End file.
